Trials and Corridors/Gallery
Gallery Images Indiana Jones running from a giant boulder.png|Indiana Jones sprinting away from a boulder. Snow white escaping in forest.jpg|Snow White fleeing into the forest in terror to escape the Queen's wrath. Kayley and friends running.png|Kayley, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall escaping from a gang of monstrous dragons Aladdin Abu and Carpet escaping Cave of Wonders.jpg|Aladdin and Abu escaping from the collapsing Cave of Wonders Aladdin Abu and Carpet gets back to Agrabah.jpg|Aladdin, Abu, and Carpet managing to get back to Agrabah and stop Jafar once and for all. Mike and Sulley bracing themselves.jpg|Mike and Sulley trying to get to Boo's door while escaping from Randall Boggs. Ariel Flounder flees from Shark.jpg|Ariel and Flounder fleeing from the shark. Mickey Mouse about to launch himself out of Gustav's stomach.png|Mickey Mouse about to launch himself out of Gustav's stomach. Simba crawling through thorns to escape the hyenas.png|Simba crawling through thorns to escape the hyenas. Milo and Friends escape Volcano.png|Milo Thatch and his friends escape the erupting volcano. Jim and Company escapes Treasure Planet.jpg|Jim Hawkins, John Silver, Dr. Doppler, Captain Amelia, B.E.N., Morph and the rest tries to escape the exploding Treasure Planet. Lady on the run.jpg|Lady on the run while chased by three vicious junkyard dogs. Joy and Sadness in the Hall of Abstract Thought.png|Joy and Sadness in the Hall of Abstract Thought. Manny Sid and Diego flees from volcano field.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego fleeing for their lives as they try to escape a volcano field. Stellaluna leads her friends into a small hole to hide from the owl.png|Stellaluna leads her friends into a tiny cave to escape the Owl. Rocky and Ginger in the pie machine.jpg|Ginger and Rocky going through the pie machine. Fender escapes chop shop.jpg|Fender at the mercy of the Chop Shop. James at the mercy of Diesel 10.png|James cornered by Diesel 10. Woody and friends mercy in garbage incinerator.jpg|Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog and Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head and Bullseye at the mercy of the incinerator after Lotso leaves them to die. Horton tries to cross the bridge.jpg|Horton trying to cross an unstable bridge Aladar and the lemurs outrunning the meteor.jpg|Aladar fleeing from the meteor with his lemur family on his back. Luke and Leia swings.jpg|Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia preparing to swing to freedom to escape Darth Vader's Stormtroopers. Han and Chewie escapes stormtroopers.jpg|Han Solo and Chewbacca outrunning Darth Vader's Stormtroopers. Pinocchio escapes Pleasure Island.jpg|Pinocchio escaping Pleasure Island before he transforms into a complete donkey. Pinocchio and Geppetto escape.png|Pinocchio and Geppetto ride their raft out of Monstro's dangerous maw. Finn McMissile escapes explosion.jpg|Finn McMissile narrowly escapes the explosion. Friend Ship 110.jpg|Crystal Gems sprinting away from the Spike of the Hallways. Owen flees from the I-rex.jpg|Owen Grady fleeing from Indominus Rex. Zach and Grey fleeing from I-Rex.jpg|Zach and Gray fleeing from the Indominus Rex Merida escapes from Mordu.jpg|Merida running from Mor'du. Venom-trailer-bike-chase.jpg|Eddie Brock fleeing from Carlton Drake's men. Gizmo escape.jpg|Gizmo escaping from the dismantling of Mr. Wing's shop. Garfield runs from dogs.jpg|Garfield fleeing from the show dogs. SpongeBob and Patrick flees from fish.png|SpongeBob and Patrick fleeing from the Frogfish. Shrek Donkey and Fiona escapes from Dragon keep.jpg|Shrek, Fiona and Donkey retreating from the Dragon's Keep. Shrek Donkey and Puss escaping the Potion factory.jpg|Shrek, Donkey, and Puss in Boots narrowly escaping from the Fairy Godmother´s cottage. Alvin Simon Theodore and company escapes from volcano island.jpg|Dave, Ian, Zoe, Chipmunks and Chipettes escaping from the island just as the volcano explodes. Boog_&_Elliot_swept_away.jpg|Boog and Elliot fleeing from Shaw while being swept away by the rapids. Alex Marty Melman Gloria etc escape from animal control.jpg|Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria and their friends fleeing from Chantel DuBois and her men. ofelia_escaping.png|Ofelia being chased by the Pale Man RitchieIt.jpg|Richie Tozier fleeing from Pennywise. Kuzco escapes from Jaguars.jpg|Kuzco fleeing from ferocious jaguars. Blu and Jewel escapes from Nigel.jpg|Blu and Jewel fleeing from Nigel though the rooftops of Rio. Eddie and Roger aboard Benny.jpg|Eddie Valiant and Roger Rabbit aboard Benny escaping from the Toon Patrol Alice escapes Wonderland.jpg|Alice is trying to escape Wonderland from the Queen of Hearts and her Card Soldier army. Escape from Drej.png|Cale and Korso escaping TAU-14 from the Drej alien drones. Escaping Jurassic World.png|Owen Grady, Claire Dearing and Franklin escapes Jurassic World from the erupting volcano. Evading the Indoraptor.jpg|Owen Grady, Claire Dearing and Maisie Lockwood flee from the Indoraptor throughout Lockwood Manor. Escape from Ganons Tower.png|Link and Princess Zelda escaping from Ganon's Tower as it starts to collapse. Stan and Kyle escape Wall Mart.png|Stan and Kyle escapes from the Wall-Mart super center as it starts to implodes into another dimension. Amy and friends escape.jpg|Amy the talking Gorilla, Peter Elliot, Karen Ross and Monroe Kelly escape the City of Zinj as the Volcano starts erupting. Hiro and friends flee.jpg|Hiro Hamda, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Fred and Wasabi flee from Yokai throughout the city streets in the former's car. Cindy leaves Ball.jpg|Cinderella leaving the castle after the clock strikes (12:00) midnight. Ash and friends escape Kabuto Island.png|Ash Ketchum and friends escapes Kabuto island as it starts to sink into the ocean. Robin Hood fighting the Sheriff of Nottingham.png|Robin Hood manages to struggle to fight off the Sheriff of Nottingham and tries to escape Prince John's burning castle. Rick and Company escapes Hamunaptra.jpg|Rick O'Connell, Evelyn and Jonathan Carnahan escapes from Hamunaptra as it starts sinking into the desert taking every priceless artifacts with it. Emmet and friends escape.png|Emmet, Wyldstyle, Benny, Vitruvius, and Uni-Kitty escape Cloudcuckoo Land by building a submarine from Lord Business' Super Secret Police Force. Anna Kristoff flees from wolves.jpg|Anna and Kristoff fleeing from the wolves. Denki_and_Mina_run_from_Nezu.png|Denki Kaminari and Mina Ashido fleeing from Nezu's demolition ball during the Final Exams. Belle flees from wolves.jpg|Belle and Philippe fleeing from the wolves. Oliver and Co flees from Sykes.jpg|Oliver & Company getting chased by mr. Sykes Lewis betrayed by Hedgecock.jpg|Officer Lewis escaping with her damaged partner Robocop from Lt. Hedgecock and his SWAT team, after he followed Dick Jones' orders to destroy Robocop. Escape from angry mob of villains.png|Kevin, Bob and Stuart escaping from the angry mob of villains who attended Villain-Con after they destroyed Scarlet Overkill's coronation. ScoobyKISS-11-Drives-1024x576.jpg|Scooby and the Gang fleeing from the Destroyer in the kisskraft Scooby Doo frankencreepy.jpg|Scooby-Doo and the Gang escaping from the exploding Castle SD_Wrestlemania_57.jpg|Scooby and the Gang fleeing from the ghost bear Mr._Hyde_fires_psycho_ooze_on_roof.png|Shaggy and Scooby fleeing from mr. Hyde who attacks them with the psycho ooze Scooby-Doo Shaggy's Showdown.jpg|Scooby and the Gang fleeing from Dipper Jack Scooby-Doo Abracadabra Doo.jpg|Shaggy Scooby and Madelyn fleeing from the Gryphon Scooby-Doo.jpg|Scooby-Doo the gang and Madelyn fleeing from the Gryphon Scooby Shaggy Vincent van ghoul and Daphne.jpg|Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Vincent Van ghoul, and Daphne escaping the Avalanche. Run, Bulkhead, run!!.png|Bulkhead escaping the fire through the pipe. Twilight and others run from the hydra S01E15.png|Twilight Sparkle and Friends escape from the terrible Hydra. Fixit's trouble with Underbite.jpg|Fixit escaping from Underbite. Timon and Pumbaa are still cowards.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa fleeing from the Outsiders. Twilight and friends escape Klugetown.jpg|The Mane Six escaping from Klugetown from Tempest and the Storm Creatures. Starlight and friends flee from cockatrices.png|Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Maud Pie, Murdbriar, Sunburst and Terramar flee from a colony of cockatrices while searching for Silverstream in the Everfree Forest. Victor and Felicie Milliner Chasing.PNG|Felicie Milliner and Victor Escaping At Sr. Luteau Him Got At Chicken Spike and Twilight breaking the door S1E19.png|Twilight Sparkle and Spike breaking the door so that they can rescue Rarity. Rey Finn and BB 8 escaping from First Order TIE Fighters.png|Rey, Finn and BB-8 escapes Jakku from the First Order Tie Fighters. Prince Phillip cutting his way.jpg|Prince Phillip cutting his way through the forest of thorns. Ted, Susan and Morogo crossing the river.png|Ted, Susan and Morogo crossing a river on their journey to Jamhuri. Jack trial.PNG|Jack Conroy traveling to his father's claim with the help of Alex Larson and Skunker. plaguedogsrunningtitle2.png|Rowf, Snitter and the Tod trying to escape the army to the sea. Chicken Little and friends escaping from aliens.jpg|Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt of thee Litter and Fish Out of Water fleeing from the Aliens. Teen_Titans_Go!_To_The_Movies_-_Slade_Destroys_The_Titans_Tower.jpg|Robin ecsapes from the exploding and collapsing Titan Tower Teen Titans fleeing from Brainwashed superheroes.jpg|the Teen Titans get chased by the brainwashed superheroes. Rebels escape Cloud City.png|Lando, Leia, Chewie, 3PO, and R2 escape from Bespin Cloud City from Imperial Stormtroopers. Dorothy and friends escape.jpg|Dorothy Gale, The Scarecrow, Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion escape from the Wicked Witch of the West's Winkie guards. Oscar fleeing from Don Lino.jpg|Oscar fleeing the wrath of Don Lino. Sinbad & Marina escaping the Roc.jpg|Sinbad and Marina escaping from the Roc eagle. Mike and Sulley struggling to get past stinging glow urchins.png|Mike and Sulley struggling to get past stinging glow urchins. ET, Elliot and friends escaping.jpg|E.T., Elliot, Michael and friends escaping from the Secret Government who wants to examine ET dead or alive. Flik & Dot escaping the bird.jpg|Flik, Dot and the Circus Bugs escaping the hungry sparrow. Videos They Might Be Giants - Particle Man (Tiny Tunes)-0 Il Labirinto Del Fauno Scena più famosa Indiana Jones Raiders Of The Lost Ark - Famous Scene The Rugrats Movie (6 10) Movie CLIP - Reptar on the Loose (1998) HD|The Rugrats recklessly driving around in the Reptar Wagon. Ice Age - Hot Foot|Manny, Sid and Diego fleeing the volcano field. Thomas and the Magic Railroad The Chase Scene|Thomas and Lady (driven by Burnett Stone) fleeing Diesel 10. Open Season - Fishin' & Huntin' Scene (6 10) Movieclips|Boog and Elliot fleeing from Shaw while being swept away by the rapids. Ratatouille_2007_-_The_most_exciting_chasing_scene|Remy fleeing from Skinner through the streets of Paris with the latter's documents after discovering Linguini's relation to Gusteau. King Kong 2005 Kong Chases Jack In The Taxi|Jack Driscoll fleeing from King Kong in a taxi through the streets of New York. Escape from the steelworks|James fleeing from Frankie and Hurricane while struggling to escape the Steelworks. Jurassic World (2015) - It's In There With You Scene (2 10) Movieclips|Owen Grady fleeing from the Indominus Rex as she ambushes him and two of the staff inside her enclosure. Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom (2018) - The Death of Jurassic Park Scene (5 10) Movieclip|Owen, Claire and Franklin escapes Jurassic World from the erupting volcano. Venom (2018) - Venom Takes Control Scene (3 10) Movieclips|Eddie Brock fleeing from Carlton Drake's men. Madagascar 3 (2012) - Is There a Problem, Officer? Scene (2 10) Movieclips|Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria and their friends fleeing from Chantel DuBois and her men. How To Train Your Dragon. 2019 Escaping Grimmel.|Hiccup and the Dragon Riders barely escaping from Grimmel the Grisly's trap. Shrek (2001) - Rescuing Princess Fiona Scene (5 10) Movieclips|Shrek, Fiona and Donkey fleeing from the Dragon's Keep. Shrek 2 (2004) - The Potions Factory Scene (4 10) Movieclips|Shrek, Donkey, and Puss in Boots narrowly escaping from the Fairy Godmother´s cottage. Hydra Attack! (Feeling Pinkie Keen) MLP FiM HD|Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Spike fleeing from a gigantic four-headed hydra. King Ghidorah arrives at Fenway park full clip|Madison Russell fleeing from King Ghidorah in Boston until Godzilla arrives to engage Ghidorah once more. Flushed Away (2006 - Rat-Mobile Chase Scene (7 10) Movieclips|Roddy and Rita fleeing from The Toad's henchmen. Chicken Run (2000) - The Pie Machine Scene (6 10) Movieclips|Ginger and Rocky going through the pie machine. Matilda (1996) - Escape from Trunchbull Scene (6 10) Movieclips|Matilda and Miss Honey barely escaping from Ms. Trunchbull's house. Felidae 1994 clip the Claudandus Sect meeting and the chase|Francis fleeing from the Claudandus Sect. 10) Movie CLIP - Fence Jumping (2007) HD Animal Farm. the Assassination of Comrade Snowball. George Orwell (Eric Blair)..mp4|Snowball fleeing from Napoleon's guard dogs. Star Wars The Force Awakens Millenium Falcon Scene HD|Rey, Finn, and BB-8 escape Jakku by stealing (or borrowing) a Corellian Freighter called the Millennium Falcon from the First Order Tie Fighters. Horton Bridge Scene|Horton trying to cross an unstable bridge. Oliver and Company - Persecution Scene (HD)|Oliver and Company fleeing from Mr. Sykes. Rio The Chained Chase Part 2|Nigel chasing at Blu and Jewel Leap! Escape of Felicie And Victor from Orphanage-0|Sr. Luteau chasing at Felicie Milliner and Victor In The Ceiling Escape From Cloud City|Lando, Leia, Chewie, 3PO, and R2 escape from Bespin Cloud City from Imperial Stormtroopers. File:8) Movie CLIP - Toro Totter (2006) HD Shark tale final Battle Scene|Oscar fleeing the wrath of Don Lino. 8) Movie CLIP - Night Raid (1990) HD|Richard Burton and John Hanning Speke getting attacked by a tribe of Somalis. Nono and Glikko - Enchanted Journey - 7|Glikko and Nono going through many obstacles and evading predators to reach the North Forest. Jumanji Welcome to the Jungle (2017) - Motorcycle Assault Scene (2 10) Movieclips|Spencer Gilpin, Anthony "Fridge" Johnson, Martha Kaply and Bethany Walker fleeing from Russel Van Pelt's henchmen. HQ Shrek Forever|Shrek escaping from Rumpelstiltskin's castle with Donkey. Hiro's Chase (20-40% less narration)|Thomas and Hiro fleeing from Spencer. Godzilla is back!? Godzilla (1998) Movie Clip|Nick Tatopoulos, Audrey Timmonds, Victor "Animal" Palotti and Philippe Roachè fleeing the wrath of Godzilla in a taxi cab after the latter's offspring is bombed to death by the U.S. Armed Forces. Over the Hedge - Dog Chase|RJ and Verne fleeing from the playful dog. Category:Galleries